The present invention relates generally to integrated circuits and more particularly, to a structure and method of forming a hybrid circuit including a tunnel field-effect transistor (TFET).
TFETs may have a potential to extend voltage scaling beyond conventional complimentary metal-oxide semiconductors (CMOS), because they can deliver subthreshold swings below a thermodynamic limit imposed on conventional metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs). TFETs may also present an opportunity to achieve low noise at high input impedance, but suffer from a very high miller capacitance.